


No More Bunny Business

by hopeforbagels



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A really bad character, I'm trying something new, Let's make an o.c. story, Letter, Or for those who don't know, Original Character(s), POV First Person, TELL ME IF IT'S A GARY/MARY SUE, good reception, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: When Billy, a simple woodland bunny was introduced as a reoccuring character on the well-recieved Bendy, The Dancing Demon cartoons, he thought that life was just a picture of happiness and good times.Then Joey betrayed everyone.





	No More Bunny Business

**Author's Note:**

> http://katcherrypop.deviantart.com/art/Billy-Carrotmuncher-Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine-O-C-677727695?ga_submit_new=10%3A1493472127
> 
> Image is here!

To whomever finds this,

When I was first introduced on the big screen, I thought I was just comic relief. The entire thing was basically just Bendy pedaling some  _really_ delicious-smelling carrots, and me, a dumb bunny, chasing after the cart and falling over clumsily, probably envoking plenty of laughter from the kids. It wasn't just them laughing, however. It seemed the entire studio enjoyed seeing me tumble, flip, and land on my tail, all the while plotting another way to  **get those carrots!**

I had to see the short myself before realizing what a fool I was being. In the end, I never seemed to nab those orange root veggies, which I personally thought was a bad ending. It's a good thing Alice was there, or I might not have had that tasty treat, but then again, I have to thank Joey too, or that carrot would have never been  _drawn_. I admit, I was whiny about the whole situation, to the point of annoying my fellow cast (both animated and human) into not having me in another animation again, however, when I took a good look at my situation, I realized something I hadn't before.

I was a cutesy, innocent-looking bunny with fluffy white fur. I honestly could've been another Thumper! However, the creators added a feature to me that made me different from Bugs and Roger. Unlike them, I was created with this scowl that said, "Just try and mess with me! This bunny means business!". They had even chosen a guy with an attitude like mine to voice me! I was a spunky bunny! Shout out to the great Marvin DeLaney. I'd never want anyone else as my voice! Once I actually let the man do his work, I became a reoccuring character! Can you believe that?! Don't get me wrong, I was never going to be Bendy, Boris, or Alice, but I didn't care! I was  _myself,_ in my own fussy, clumsy carrot-chomping way!

For what felt like decades, I was on a high-horse, ready for whatever cartoon episode they'd put me in. It was an odd day when I noticed that something wasn't right. Joey seemed to be acting aloof, spouting nonsense, things like, "We must appease the gods! The time has come! The time of the Ink Demon is here!". I, among others in the workplace, was undoubtably worried, and even scared to the point of just avoiding him. I never saw what became of Alice or Boris, but it seemed like the people within the studio walls were sacrificing miscellanious objects. Even I wanted to ask what was happening, and I didn't have my voice! (Marvin had strep throat).

Then there was the creation of this...machine. The Ink Machine was what Joey called it. Every time he turned on the machine, I stayed away from the floors. I confess, I'm an itty-bitty thing, and I could drown in all of that ink! If I absolutely HAD TO, I'd use my long, floppy ears as paddles so I could "swim" across. Believe it or not, I was fine with the machine. Hey, it made Joey happy, right? I should have seen that an incident was bound to happen. I also should have known that Marvin was vulnerable. One day, that goddamn machine had malfunctioned and ink flooded the building. Marvin was too busy looking out for everyone else. He stumbled and fell into the dark water, and, unable to see, drowned right in front of me. I never spoke again.

What surprised me the most was that I'd meet a similar fate, orchastrated by the man himself. I was unexpectedly grabbed by the scruff of my neck, oxygen leaving my lungs in terror. I don't remember his exact words, but Joey had droned on about reincarnating me into a useful form. Afterward, I was shoved under the ink forcefully, ink filling my mouth even though I desperately gasped for air. I can't tell what the cause was, be it the ingestion of ink, the poison from doing so, or just drowning, but I know for a fact that I died. That's why when I woke up, I was confused as heck. I found myself coughing up and puking ink every few minutes, not once liking the bitter taste. Where I was, I hadn't known, but I did know that I was not the Billy I used to be. I was dripping with the black fluid, my teeth felt sharper, and I donned a white bowtie, one that I was strictly designed  _not_ to have, since, you know, I'm not anthrophomorphic.

I eventually came to accept that I was dead, no matter if I was reincarnated or not. I hadn't moved from my corner since that event, and while I am alone, I'm not lonely. If anything, I feel humble. I don't resent Joey, and I don't blame him for Marvin. I just wish I knew his motives behind everything. I would only truly be at peace if I just had closure...

                                                                                                                                With an open and optimistic mind,

                                                                                                                                                _●BILLY CARROTMUNCHER●_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you like this BatIM original character, or if you think he needs work, or maybe a chaptered story. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
